The Curtain Falls, His Reign Will End
by Traillbits
Summary: Set just after "Point of No Return". What if the guards took their shot after Christine removed Erik's hood during Don Juan Triumphant? Musical based, little bit of the novel. (Partly by stasya-k's illustration on tumblr)


Christine felt the mask from beneath his hood. She should have known it wasn't Piangi on stage. Instead her angel, the Phantom, was performing his own opera with her. As soon as she realised it was him, Christine tried to scamper away. Last time they were face to face it was not on good terms at the masquerade. What if he were still angry with her?

But as she tried to flee, Erik had grasped her wrists, pulling her forcefully to him, evading her escape despite her resistant trying to run.

"Past the point of no return!" The brunette soprano and masked maestro sang, one out of desperation the other with prideful passion. "The final threshold! The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn!"

She had to get away, Christine could feel Raoul watching her behind the set even though she could not see him. Did he know something was wrong? What if Christine were the only one aware that it was the Phantom of the Opera on stage right now?

With pleading eyes she stared at her former teacher, the white porcelain mask just barely noticeable to her from under the black hood. She had but one chance. Christine played along still, singing once more with the Opera Ghost and he to her.

"We've past the point of no re-" Erik sensually sang, but was caught off guard as he felt the stagelight hit his half concealed face.

"-turn!" Christine squeaked pulling the hood away in an instant, backing away as in his surprise her hands were free of the Phantom's clutches.

Erik stared agape at her, he hadn't expected this. But in the Phantom's dark obscure mind, he knew this could still work. He wanted Christine to be his bride, this wasn't the way he imagined it, but this may have been his only chance.

Or it would have been, had a gunshot not rang through the air and a scream piercing the orchestra's music. Erik realised it was Christine screaming before he saw the blood.

The Phantom collapsed, tumbling backward. There were gasps from the audience, footfalls of the lawmen brought in by the Vicomte to apprehend him.

But all that rang through his ears were the wails coming from his angel.

"No! No, no no!" Christine weeped, her cheeks stained with freely streaming tears as she came to Erik's side. Her peach dress becoming coated with blood, but she cared very little about this as the Phantom lay dying before her eyes.

"Christine!" Raoul called, emerging on the stage attempting to pull her to her feet. "There's nothing that can be done, leave him."

"Raoul how could you?!" Christine sobbed, "You didn't say you were going to kill him!"

In truth the Vicomte actually hadn't meant to kill the man, unless it was absolutely necessary. The Phantom wasn't about to hurt Christine and was unarmed. But the young constable hiding in the orchestra's pit was a little overzealous and while frightened shot as soon as he saw the masked man described to the officers.

"Please Christine! I didn't mean for this! But we can't do anything for him. It's too late," The young Vicomte tried to reassure her, only seeming to make things worse. "Please Little Lotte, you don't need to see this."

He tried to help the brunette to her feet, but the soprano pushed him away.

"No! Leave me with him!" Christine screeched, the tears ceasing to stop. "Please..."

Raoul looked down at her with pity. The Phantom of the Opera's reign was over. Judging on the growing pool of blood, the masked man wouldn't survive the night. In the very least he could give her these last few minutes of privacy.

Christine cradled Erik to her. "Oh Angel," She whimpered, "Why? Why did you have to do this? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this."

Erik's body trembled, he felt very cold as life was seeping out of him. But even with his disoriented vision, Christine's beautiful face was as clear as day to him. He was in the very least happy that her luscious brown curls and perfectly toned face would be the last thing he saw.

"Oh Christine," He mumbled, "Please do not cry for Erik. Erik hates to see Christine weep for him so."

She could not stifle her sobs. Erik? Why was she only just learning his name moments before he was going to leave her? Hugging him to her chest, Christine continued to cry as she stroked his head, hoping her touch felt soothing through the wig he wore.

"Stay with me Erik," She pleaded helplessly, "Don't leave me Angel, please."

Holding his head in both hands, she placed her fingers along the edge of his mask. Any other time she tried to remove it again Erik would have surely protested. But it wouldn't matter now, not that he'd have the strength to stop her.

Cautiously Christine removed Erik's porcelain mask, revealing his twisted distorted half of his face. Leaning down she kissed his forehead, the other hand gently stroking his deformed cheek.

His breathing had become shallow as Erik knew death would soon be upon him. Years ago when Christine was just a child he first made his presence known by singing her a lullaby. He entered her world with a song. Perhaps as he lay dying, her angel of music could sing for her one last time before he left it.

"Say you'll share with me..." Erik sang, trying not to wheeze. "One love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude..."

Christine sniffled, looking into his mismatched eyes. They were glazing over as Erik's life was slowly fading.

"Say you'll want me with you here...beside you," Erik sang, feeling his mouth fill with blood. With the last ounce of strength he had, the Opera Ghost lifted his bloodstained hand, removing the ring he wore on his finger, desperately reaching for Christine's hand.

The brunette understood what he wanted with his hand gesture, and let him take her tiny hand in his. She felt him place something small in her palm-his hands trembled too much to try and place it on her finger.

"Anywhere you go let me go too," Christine joined him in one last song she would here from her angel of music. Her voice cracked from crying as she sang.

"Erik..."

"C-Christine, that's all I ask of..." He tried desperately to say the last word but his eyes felt so heavy and breathing was so difficult.

"That's all I ask of you," The brunette soprano whispered, the last thing he heard just as the Opera Ghost closed his eyes.

"No...No please..." Christine continued to cry as she felt the Phantom go limp in her arms. "Come back Erik...please."

"Christine," She felt Raoul's arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry Lotte, I really am. But we have to go, he's gone. Please Christine."

Looking back down at Erik's face, it was sadly sweet how peaceful he looked as if he were only asleep.

"Goodbye Angel," She whispered to his lifeless face.

Leaning down she kissed his malformed lips, they still felt warm. Slowly laying Erik's body down so as he was laying on his back, Christine let Raoul help her to her feet. She realised she was still holding Erik's ring, a gold banded ring-slightly red from Erik's blood-a dark stone that somehow seemed to gleam in the light. Slipping it on her ringfinger, Erik's mask still clenched in her hand, she mutely let Raoul lead her away from the stage.

She hoped her angel of music was up in heaven with her father, watching over her truly now.


End file.
